


Insomnia

by theladyofmisthaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/pseuds/theladyofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones had always been an insomniac. Plagued by nightmares of his lost loved ones, he used khol to hid the evidence of his condition. These days, however, the reasons of his insomnia were different. Much more pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kjb2609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjb2609/gifts).



> Thank you captain-k-jones, HookedonCS and chrissascorner for beating

A cool breeze burst through the windows making the long sheer curtains dance with its breath. Its icy fingertips brushed his bare arms, waking him up in an instant. His eyes snapped open and he felt a wave of panic taking over him for a brief second. Breathing hard, he shot straight up in bed. The white sheet slid down his naked torso, stopping dangerously low on his hips. He looked around the room checking his surroundings, his body tense and ready to fight the potential danger. Dim moonlight peeked through the closed curtains, casting an ethereal glow on the otherwise dark room. He could hear the wind blowing behind the slightly ajar window, filling the otherwise quiet house with its whistle. The sound would make anyone else feel agitated, but it had a calming effect on Killian Jones.

 

He drew his hand down his face in an attempt to wipe off the remains of sleep. Once he woke up in the middle of the night, there weren’t many things that could lull him back to sleep. He had spent too many years constantly waiting for an incoming danger.

 

A contented sigh on his left made him look at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. Smiling happily, Emma hugged the fluffy pillow she laid on. Her hair covered her bare back in golden waves. The sheets fell down to her waist barely covering her bottom. He watched as she moved sensually underneath the fabric, obviously insearch of a much more comfortable position.

 

Killian chuckled. She was a bloody minx, that Swan of his. Even in her sleep. He reached out his hand and pulled the quilt up to her midback. As much as he had enjoyed the view, he would rather not deal with a sick version of his lover. She would get really prickly. Well, more than usual that is.

 

He ran his knuckles against her cheek in a soft caress and his heart burst with warmth when she leaned into his touch ever so slightly. A golden strand fell on her face and, by the frown that appeared on her nose for a second, he knew it could possibly wake her up. Carefully, he put the wisp behind her ear and slid out of bed before he got to tempted to actually consider waking her up. She needed her sleep. There were always dangers lurking Storybrooke, ready  to destroy her quiet moments of happiness. From the moment they were reunited after breaking the Dark One curse there was actually little sleep involved in their daily routine. Or, maybe, he should say nightly?

 

He picked up his, abandoned earlier that evening, pajamas from the floor and pulled them on. His bare feet padded on the hardwood as he headed toward the window to close it. As he opened the curtains preventing him access to said window, Killian stopped his movements to watch the sea for a minute. She was his mistress once, one that brought ease to his troubled soul. He closed the window. Watching the endless horizon calmed his mind. It made him forget his nightmares for a little while but it never chased them away, not completely. Not the way she did.

 

Emma. His Swan. His brilliant, brave, beautiful love.

 

His gaze lingered on her sleeping form as he sat down in the huge wicker chair next to the window. The ancient clock on the nightstand informed him that it was three thirty in the morning, too early to get up but possibly too late to go back to sleep.

 

He smiled remembering how Emma complained about how huge and impractical the device was, when he first mentioned he liked it. They visited many stores in search for items to fit their mismatched furnishings and trinkets. Of course, he loved the secondhand antiques while she dragged him through modern designed furniture stores. The ornate clock caught his fancy and he had a hard time leaving it, but she complained about it so much he thought it was not a thing worth fighting over. His surprise when he found it standing on his nightstand mere two days later was enormous. She smiled shyly at him. Her _“This is your home too, Killian. You should be able to decorate it with whatever horrible things you like”_ speech made him love her even more, if that were even possible.

 

“I thought we agreed to wake each other up when nightmares came.” Her sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

He looked at her, admiring her curves covered only by thin sheets. She braced her body on her forearm, eying him with a concerned frown. She looked like a goddess sent from heavens to tempt him. All porcelain skin and freckles he couldn't exactly see, but were there.

 

“No nightmares, love.” He smiled at her. ”Just a gust of cold wind.”

 

Her perfect eyebrow rose up in an excellent imitation of his habit. A smirk adorned her perfect lips as she tilted her head to the side.

 

“Really? You're cold and you leave the bed with this...” She ran her hand down her side. “...in it?” His smile widened. “Where is my Killian and what have you done with him?” Her lips formed an adorable pout.

 

Resting his forearms on his knees, Killian leaned in towards her. He tilted his head, taking her in once again.

 

“He, my darling, is taking care of you.” He said jokingly. “And you need to be well rested. There was no point in waking you up just to entertain me in my insomnia.” His voice grew serious, as the smile vanished from his lips.

 

She considered him for a while, her green eyes thoughtful. Holding the quilt to her bosom, she slowly moved to his side of the bed. Poking out from beneath the sheet, her bare foot touched the floor as she sat up at the edge of the mattress.

 

“Killian.” Her eyes were full of worry now. “I thought you said you slept better now.” She took him in from head to toe, measuring him up, searching for any signs of tiredness.

 

“I do, love.” He met her raised eyebrow again. She didn't looked like she believed him. Tender light shone in his eyes as he smiled softly at her. “You chase the nightmares away.” His whispered words brought out a soft smile on her lips.

 

“As you do with mine.”

 

A comfortable silence filled the space between them. It still amazed him that they understood each other so well, read one another like an open book.

 

“Besides.“ Tilting his head to the left, he smiled cheekily at her. “I think I have other things that prevent me from sleeping at night.” His heavy accented voice played with ‘ _t_ ’s in a way that made her shiver.

 

He had to give her a credit though because she composed herself rather quickly.

 

“Well...” She moved to stand up, still holding the quilt to her chest. ”I’m glad that we do agree the only reason...” She swayed her hips taking a few steps towards him and he felt mesmerized by her movement. Her hair shined in the moonlight. “...you should have insomnia…” Her green eyes danced with mirth. ”...should be a more pleasant one.”  Standing only few inches before him, she let the sheet drop down to her feet.

 

His gaze roamed her naked form, caressing every inch of perfect skin, from her small feet and slender legs to the curves of her hips and flat stomach to the peaks of her breasts, her slender shoulders up to her smiling eyes. His tongue slid out of his lips to wet them absentmindedly as he swallowed hard.

 

Emma stepped out of the pool of fabric beneath her feet, moving slowly to straddle his lap.

 

"You know." She put her hands on his shoulders, tilting her head ever so slightly. "I will more than gladly deliver you a remedy for your condition." She put her forehead to his, her half closed eyes dropped to his lips.

 

"Will you now?" He put his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him, creating a delicious friction between their bodies separated only by the thin cotton of his pants.

 

"Oh, yes." Brushing the tip of her nose against his, she wound up her fingers in his hair. "Ever heard the phrase..." Her lips brushed against his ever so slightly. "... _the position is the cure_?" He chased her lips when she pulled hers away, his breath heavy even though she’d barely touched him. His hand slid down from her waist to her slender legs, anchoring itself beneath her thighs to pull her even closer. Her palms caressed his bearded cheek and she tilted her head, her breath hot against his earlobe. ”I intend to be both for you...” she whispered.

 

He latched his lips to hers with the force that would cause her to fall from his lap, had he not held her so tight against him. His tongue searched for way to enter her mouth, earning him a muted whimper when he succeed. Her arms tightened around his neck as their breaths mingled in a heated dance of push and pull. Picking her up with both arms beneath her thighs, he stood up. Her ankles dig in his buttocks, causing her body to rise in his arms. The movement made him groan as her naked breast brushed against his chest. Never breaking the kiss, he lead them to the bed her hands ruffling his hair, teeth biting his lips.

 

His foot slipped over the abandoned sheet causing them to fall on the bed with a thud, their limbs entangled, noses bumping against each other. Emma’s laughter filled the bedroom, breaking the tension between them. Her head almost rested on his shoulder, arms holding onto his back, as snickering kept coming out of her mouth. Killian smiled into her neck, his eyes twinkling. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, shining with mirth.

 

“Well that went well,” he muttered, his eyebrow raised. She tried to stop giggling, she really did, but it seemed she could not. She looked so happy, so free. Truly free, not in that illusionary way the Dark One kept pushing on her.

 

He nuzzled his nose in her hair, his hand sliding up and down her side. A shiver ran through her at his actions and silenced her laughter. She bit her bottom lip as her hands wandered from his back to his neck and scruffy cheeks. She looked at him like he was precious and it made his heart skip a bit. Her fingertips brushed against his face as if she was trying to memorize him, imprint this moment in her mind forever. Her emerald orbs grew serious for a second.

 

“I love you,” she whispered. Her voice calm and certain as her palms once again rested on his shoulders.

 

He smiled at her, a happy soft smile that reached his eyes, showing crinkles next to them and dimples in his cheeks. Resting his forehead against hers, he did not hesitate to answer her, warmth emanating from his words. “And I you.”

 

He brushed his lips against hers. It was nothing like before. I was slow, soft, caring. Filled with tender affection. She opened her mouth beneath him, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Tilting his head to the side, he did just that, brushing his tongue against hers. Her hands wound themselves in his hair, desperate to take more, to feel more. His hand guided her leg to place it on his waist again and her other one automatically followed, letting her anchor her ankles against each other, to pull him even closer.  The delicious friction between them made a groan escape Killian’s lips. He traced her neck in butterfly like opened mouthed kisses, slowly moving down to her collarbone, sucking on her pulse point. She let out a moan at his antics and felt him smile in between kissing her, his scruff leaving pleasing burns on her delicate skin. Her hands wandered from his neck to his back, danced over rugged scars, brushing them with soft fingertips.

 

His lips moved lower and lower as Emma wriggled beneath him, igniting his blood more and more. Her toes wound against the edges of his pajama pants and she slid her feet down his hips and buttock to pull the cloth down to his knees. He chuckled in between his kisses once again amazed how skillful they were. Breaking the kiss, he rubbed his bearded chin against the top of her breasts. Lifting himself up on his forearms, he looked in her glaze with barely hidden desire eyes and shook the unwanted pants off his legs to the floor.

 

A teasing smile lingered on her lips as she raised her eyebrow at him. Her finger beckoned him to move closer to her. A request he gladly obliged, tracing his path to her lips by his tongue. Her legs, hips, belly button. She shivered when he reached her nipples, taking care of each of them, sucking and caressing one at the time.

 

Impatiently, she pulled his lips to hers and he could feel the liquid heat on his hardness as he settled between her legs. She moved her hips encouraging him to slide into her. So he did in one single stride. They moaned in unison, still amazed at how well they fit together. Like two pieces of the same puzzle.

 

He shivered, enjoying her slickness around him and she smiled against his mouth clearly loving the effect she had on him. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes. The fingers of her left hand played with his hair as she took him in. Her gaze wandered across his face, lingering on his eyes and lips as she traced them with the fingertips of the other one.

 

He took the opportunity to do the same, to just admire her for a moment.  She looked stunning, lying on crisp white sheets, her hair spread on the pillow like a golden halo. A lovely blush stained not only her cheeks, but also her swanlike neck reaching even to her cleavage. As much as he loved seeing her like this, lips slightly parted and eyes shining with affection, the stillness between was starting to drive him crazy. She was driving him crazy. He needed to move, to lose himself in her completely.

 

He bent down to capture her mouth with his again, desperate to show her how much he wanted her. He pulled her closer to him, anchoring his handless arm on her waist, his other one wounding itself in her locks. She responded with the same passionate need, lifting her hips up to meet his as they started to move together.

 

They were a mess of hands and lips wandering whenever they could reach, rocking against each other in a rhythm as old as sea itself. Their moves more desperate with every slide, every grind. Clawing into his back, she clung to him desperately and moaned louder with every little movement of his hardness against her core, repeating his name like a prayer.

 

He could feel her slick walls closing upon him. The tension in his body raised higher and higher as he started to move even faster, losing himself completely in her warmth. He heard her whimper slightly when she tried to swallow her own screams. He let out a moan himself and then... bliss, flying. All of his muscles relaxed in the exact moment her body went limp. He rested his head against her bosom, peacefulness filling him. Her fingers brushed through his hair prolonging the feeling of blissfulness, making him want to stay like this forever.

 

After a while, he rolled off of her pulling her to him so that she partly laid on him, her head pillowed against his chest. She played with his chest hair, running her fingers through it which caused him to bend his head to look at her. Her beautiful eyes twinkled with mirth as did her smile.

 

“Hey there.” Her playful greeting, spoken in sultry voice made his heart skip a beat.

 

“Hey.” His voice was deeper, accent thicker than usual.

 

“So am I the poison or the cure?” She asked innocently.

 

His rich laughter filled the bedroom.

 

He definitely loved his new cause of insomnia. It was far more pleasant than the previous one. Feeling that sleep was just around the corner, ready to claim him any moment now, he pulled her closer. His fingertips caressed her bare back and he planted a kiss on her hair as he whispered:

 

“Both my love. You’re both.”

 

**The End**


End file.
